yukiorion_nasza_tworczoscfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Lilliane123/Anime/KA004b
Stojąc przed lustrem, Lena wypominała sobie swoją głupotę. - Chcesz walczyć o odznakę? - Powtarzała zirytowana. - Może chociaż potrenuj, kretynko. Porwała się z motyką na słońce. - Warknęła do swojego odbicia. Gwałtownie odeszła od niego, jakby nie chcąc na siebie patrzeć, czym przestraszyła swoje Pokemony, ale to zignorowała. Zaczęła krążyć po pokoju. Kieszonkowe Potwory przypatrywały się jej ze zdziwieniem. Na niedomiar złego, za pomoc w złapaniu Growlithe'a, Flint obiecał im dwie pierwsze walki zaraz po ponownym otwarciu sali. Chociaż... "im" to zbyt dużo powiedziane. Obiecał to Jocelyn, a Lena "załapała się" jako druga, gdyż razem podróżują. Pewnie. Świetnie. Jace sobie łapie kryminalistów, zapewne narażając swoje życie, a Lena siedzi z Siostrą Joy i Oficer Jenny zajadając ciasteczka i popijając herbatkę. Chyba nigdy sobie tego nie zapomni. Ni w pięć, ni w dziesięć wybuchła śmiechem, co było zaskakujące, zważywszy na to, że dobrą chwilę temu zaciskała zęby ze złości. Pokemony aż podskoczyły przez tą nagłą zmianę nastroju. Ale czy to nie było zabawne? To był zaledwie drugi dzień jej podróży, a ona już zdążyła znaleźć sobie towarzyszkę, pokłócić się z kuzynką, złapać dwa Pokemony (no, dostać od innych), być - w pewnym sensie - świadkiem kradzieży, przez co Oficer Jenny musiała ją przesłuchać i dowiedzieć się paru ciekawostek na temat Zespołu R, o którym pierwszy raz w życiu usłyszała. No przecież, normalna podróż normalnej trenerki. - Świrujesz, skarbie. - Powiedziała do swojego odbicia. - A do tego znowu gadasz sama do siebie, nie mówiąc już nic o nazywaniu się "skarbem". Może masz schizofrenię? - Westchnęła, po czym szybko odwróciła się do swoich Pokemonów. - No, kochani, kto jest za potrenowaniem z Leną? *** - Brakuje nam przeciwników. - Stwierdziła Lena, stojąc samotnie obok pola walki. Każdy z jej Pokemonów pokiwał głową. - Czyżbym spadła ci z nieba? - Zapytała Jace, pojawiając się ni stąd, ni zowąd za jej plecami. Lena uśmiechnęła się, choć w rzeczywistości była zirytowana, zważywszy na to, że Jocelyn omal nie przyprawiła dziewczyny o zawał. - A żebyś wiedziała. - Przyznała. - Nawet tak dobrzy trenerzy jak ja potrzebują treningu. - Odparła, uśmiechając się dumnie. - Chciałabym wypróbować Growlithe'a. Wystawiłabym go do pierwszej walki. - Więc ja użyję Kyuubi. - Odrzekła Lena. - Chciałabym zobaczyć walkę Blaze'a i Charles'a. - To mogłoby być ciekawe. - Przyznała Jocelyn, po czym przeszła na drugi koniec boiska. Wyrzuciła PokeBall do góry. - Growlithe, pokaż się! - Kyuubi, stań do walki! - Krzyknęła Lena niemal w tym samym momencie. - Szybki Atak! - Unik i Prędkość! - Rozkazała Jace, jednak Growlithe zareagował zbyt późno, przez co oberwał. Na nieszczęście Vulpix (i Leny) zdołał obrócić się w powietrzu i zaatakować Prędkością, a Kyuubi, pomimo starań, nie uniknęła ataku. Upadła na ziemię, jednak szybko się podniosła i bez komendy Leny zaatakowała Miotaczem Płomieni. W sumie nie miała jej tego za złe. Przeciwnie, ta szybka reakcja zadała trochę obrażeni Growlithe'owi. Nie było tego wiele, ale lepszy rydz niż nic. - Stalowy Ogon! - Nakazała Lena, nim Jocelyn zdążyła zareagować. Psisko oberwało prosto w pysk, przez co odleciało kilka metrów dalej. Pokemon przez chwilę się nie poruszał, ale Lena wolała nie cieszyć się zbyt prędko. Jak na zawołanie Growlithe podniósł się i uderzył Vulpix Szybkim Atakiem. Ta pisnęła i odleciała kawałek. Lena już prawie panikowała. Czemu ona zawsze tak się stresuje!? - Wstań i użyj Szybkiego Ataku połączonego z Miotaczem Płomieni! - Pokemon podniósł się, po czym zaczął pędzić w stronę przeciwnika. Vulpix została otoczona przez własne płomienie. Wyglądała, jakby jakiś olbrzym wystrzelił z łuku ognistą strzałę. To jest to!, pomyślała Lena, jednak jej chwilową ekscytację zastąpiła ponura świadomość, że Jocelyn tak łatwo się nie podda. - Zrób to samo! - Wykrzyknęła Jace. Chwila. Stop. Jakim. Prawem. Ktoś. Używa. Jej. Kombinacji. Nawet Jace nie stanowiła wyjątku. To była jej kombinacja. Jakiś maleńki ułamek Leny mówił: "Hej, skoro użyła tej samej kombinacji, oznacza to, że jest to całkiem niezła kombinacja!". Cała reszta twierdziła zgodnie: "Nikt nie ma prawa używania cudzej kombinacji!". Pochłonięta rozmyślaniami, nawet nie zauważyła Pokemonów, które używając całej swojej siły kierowały się na przeciwnika. Dopiero gdy Lena usłyszała odgłos, świadczący o uderzeniu, wróciła na ziemię. Cholera, jeśli będzie się tak wyłączać podczas walk... A miała jeszcze szansę na zwycięstwo. Mogła kazać Vulpix przelać całą siłę tej kombinacji na Stalowy Ogon. Jak mogła być taka głupia! Tymczasem teraz oba Pokemony leżały niezdolne do walki. Jace uśmiechała się szeroko, po czym swobodnym krokiem podeszła do Growlithe'a, którego przywróciła do swojego PokeBalla. Lena zrobiła to samo z Vulpix. - Dlaczego użyłaś mojej kombinacji... - mruknęła. Jocelyn spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Jestem nowicjuszką, to fakt. - Przyznała. - Ale nie sądzisz chyba, że ktokolwiek będzie patrzył czy to twoja kombinacja, czy jego, nie? Zobaczy. Spodoba się. Nauczy Pokemony. Przerobi. Life is brutal, skarbie. Ciekawe dlaczego Leny to nie pocieszyło... W niezbyt dobrym humorze wróciła na swoje stanowisko, po czym spojrzała znacząco na swojego Charmander'a. Stworek wbiegł na pole, którego granice zaznaczone były białą kredą. - Blaze, teraz ty! - Wykrzyknęła w tej samej chwili. Charmander stanął na boisku, przechylając się nieco do przodu, Na jego twarzy malowało się pełne skupienie, a oczy z uwagą obserwowały drugą część pola. Blaze był przygotowany do ataku. Lena wyczytała z niego to, że mogłaby mu kazać zaatakować w chwili, w której jego przeciwnik pojawiłby się na polu, a ten zrobiłby to bez wahania. Skutecznie. Czuła lekki podziw do tego stworzenia. Miała wrażenie, że Blaze różni się od pozostałych jej Pokemonów już w chwili, w której Profesor Oak dał jej go pod opiekę. Charmander ten był znacznie poważniejszy i doroślejszy od Piki'ego czy Kyuubi, która zachowywała klasę od samego początku, nie mówiąc już o Charles'ie, który sprawiał przy nich wrażenie małego dziecka. Gdyby udało jej się doprowadzić do ewolucji Blaze'a... - Charlie, stań do walki! - Nakazała Jace. - TARAN! - Wykrzyknęła natychmiast Lena. Charles nie zdążył stanąć na polu, gdy oberwał bardzo silnym atakiem. Widać było, że z Blaze nie robi sobie żartów. To był tylko trening, ale Lena mogła dostrzec emocje na twarzy Charmandera. A raczej ich brak. Miała dziwne przeczucie, że gdyby Blackwell kazała mu zaatakować Piki'ego, Kyuubi, bądź nawet Jocelyn, zrobiłby to z zimną krwią bez chwili zawahania. - Miotacz Płomieni! - Nakazała Jace. Lena postanowiła wziąć przykład ze swojego podopiecznego. W walce musi dawać z siebie wszystko, bez względu na to, czy jest to trening, walka o odznakę, czy apel podczas pokazów. Nie ma litości dla przeciwników. Liczy się tylko zwycięstwo. - UNIK I SIEKANIE! - Ryknęła Lena, wskazując wyciągniętą ręką na przeciwnika. Charmander uderzył w przeciwnika z dużą siłą. Charles upadł na ziemię. Lena czekała aż się podniesie. Co jak co, ale nie ma zamiaru kopać leżącego. To nie było w jej stylu. Gdy w końcu Pokemon Jace dźwignął się na nogi (po namowach trenerki), Lena powróciła do ataku. - POWTÓRZ TARAN! WYŚLIJ GO W POWIETRZE, GDY JUŻ TAM BĘDZIE UŻYJ PRĘDKOŚCI I MIOTACZA PŁOMIENI JEDNOCZEŚNIE! - Pokemon natychmiast wykonał polecenie. W przeciwieństwie do kombinacji użytej przez Growlithe'a Jace, gwiazdki wytworzone przez Blaze'a nie zapłonęły, zamiast tego płynęły w strumieniu ognia. - Zasłona Dymna! - Krzyknęła Jace. Dopiero wtedy Lena zauważyła mieszankę zdziwienia i przerażenia na jej twarzy, jednak się tym nie przejęła. Dopóki walka trwała, Jocelyn była jej wrogiem. Charles opamiętał się na tyle, aby użyć konkretnego ataku, jednakże zrobił to zbyt późno - Strumień ognia z małymi, lśniącymi pociskami, dawniej przypominającymi gwiazdkami, uderzył w niego całą swoją mocą. Charles zaczął spadać niezdolny do dalszej walki. Nim Lena zdała sobie sprawę co się dzieje, Jocelyn leżała już na ziemi z rękoma uniesionymi ku górze, gdzie trzymała Pokemona. Blaze obserwował ich. Jego tułów poruszał się bardzo szybko w górę i w dół, on sam wyglądał, jakby miał problem ze złapaniem oddechu. Dopiero po chwili Lena zauważyła, że ona również nabiera powietrza tak łapczywie, jakby chwilę wcześniej ktoś próbował ją udusić. Wciąż było go zbyt mało. Nogi się pod nią ugięły, a wszystko dookoła spowiła czerń. *** Znajdowała się w powietrzu, tego była pewna. Widziała rudowłosego chłopaka, lecącego na Pidgeocie, powtarzającego głosem Jace "Cholera, tak szybko...", jednak sprawiał wrażenie, że dobiega z radia, które ktoś źle ustawił. Chwilę później widziała to, co było pod nimi (skąd Lena wzięła się za plecami tego chłopaka!?) - lasy, łąki, pola, gdzieniegdzie niebieskie plamy i wstęgi. Następnie zobaczyła cień jakiegoś ogromnego ptaka nad tymi terenami. Nie zdążyła mrugnąć, gdy wszystko zamarzło. Kolejne mrugnięcia - cień ptaka, wyładowania elektryczne, ruiny, cień, wszystko na ziemi strawił ogień. Już chciała zapytać chłopaka, dlaczego ilekroć pojawia się ptasi cień, na ziemi dzieje się coś okropnego, jednak głos ugrzązł jej w gardle. Przyspieszyli i to znacznie. Odwróciła głowę w stronę chłopaka, jednak zamiast niego zobaczyła Jace siedzącą po turecku naprzeciwko niej, popijającą colę w puszce, jakby w ogóle nie zauważała tego, co się dzieje. Miała ochotę na nią krzyczeć, jednak ta zaczęła machać rękoma, w efekcie uderzając Lenę w twarz i zrzucając z Pidgeot'a. Lena zaczęła drzeć się wniebogłosy, machając rękoma w powietrzu. Wtedy zobaczyła kolejny cień, jednak nie należał on do ptaka. Cokolwiek to było, nie przypominało Lenie niczego, co kiedykolwiek widziała. Nie mogła określić co to było. Przez rozmyślanie na ten temat zapomniała, że spada wciąż spada. Dopiero kiedy - z nieznanych przyczyn - zrobiła śrubę w powietrzu i zatrzymała się patrząc w dół, przypomniała sobie o tym fakcie. Wróciła do wykrzykiwania "POMOCY!". Jeszcze chwila i będzie z niej placek. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie śmierć. Ucichła i zakryła twarz rękoma, nie wiedząc, jak niby ma to jej pomóc, jednak poczuła się z tym o wiele lepiej. Uderzenie faktycznie nastąpiło, jednak nie tego się spodziewała. - AU! - wykrzyknęła Jace, odsuwając się od Leny, która z kolei, jeszcze przed otworzeniem oczu, złapała się za głowę. - Dlaczego się nachylasz!? - Dlaczego uderzasz mnie w głowę!? Obie roześmiały się, jednak Lena szybko przestała, czując pulsujący ból wewnątrz czaszki. - Coś mnie ominęło? - Zapytała, starając się nie skrzywić. - Co się tak właściwie stało? Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po swoim pokoju. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła śpiącego Blaze'a, na szafce nocnej. Kyuubi leżała zwinięta w kłębek na łóżku (w którym znajdowała się również Lena), a Pika obserwował wszystko z biurka. - Nim odpowiem, to ja zadam pytanie. - Zaczęła Jace. - Co się stało podczas walki? - Ja... - zaczęła Lena, jednak zmarszczyła brwi. - Nie pamiętam... - Kobieto, byłaś genialna! Straszna, to fakt, ale genialna! Nie wyrabiałam za tymi atakami! Ty i Blaze jesteście świetnym duetem! - Wykrzyknęła, co nie podziałało zbyt pozytywnie na nieszczęsną głowę Leny. - Ale co się wydarzyło? Serio. Nie pamiętam tej walki. Kojarzę, że skończyłyśmy starcie Kyuubi i Growlithe'm, zaczęłyśmy te pomiędzy Blaze'm a Charles'em, ale później jest tylko czarna plama. I ten walnięty sen. - Odpowiedziała Lena. - Jaki sen? - Zapytała z zainteresowaniem Jocelyn. Lena opowiedziała jej w skrócie co tam widziała. Nie mogło się obejść bez śmiechu rudowłosej trenerki, gdy ta usłyszała, a szaleństwie jej rąk. - Dobra. - Powiedziała, ocierając łzy śmiechu. - Ten fragment był bezsensu. - Przykro mi, nie mam wpływu na to, co mi się śni. - Westchnęła Lena. Jęknęła. - Czy ta głowa powinna mnie tak boleć? - Wybacz, to moja wina. - Zmieszała się nieco Jace. - Gdy próbowałam wnieść nieprzytomną ciebie do pokoju, przez przypadek upuściłam cię na ziemię... NIE ZABIJAJ MNIE! - Nie mam takiego zamiaru. - Mruknęła Lena. Chciało jej się spać, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że już jej się to nie uda. Usiadła na łóżku, wciąż przeklinając swoją głowę. - Ile tak właściwie spałam? - Dwanaście godzin, dwadzieścia cztery minuty, trzydzieści dwie sekundy - powiedziała automatycznie Jace. W normalnej sytuacji zapewne zaczęłaby się zastanawiać, po co, u diabła, Jocelyn to zapamiętała, jednak w tym momencie przejęła się bardziej długością swego snu. A wydawało jej się, że trwał zaledwie kilka minut... - Słyszałam gdzieś, że w snach czas jest płynny - wymamrotała, coraz sprawniej ignorując ból. - Kurde, święta prawda... A tak swoją drogą, jestem głodna. Jace popatrzyła na nią, próbując się nie roześmiać. Lena w odpowiedzi rzuciła urażone spojrzenie. - No co, spanie jest bardzo męczącym zajęciem, nie wiedziałaś? Obie roześmiały się tak głośno, że Kyuubi oraz Blaze się obudzili. *** To była ich pierwsza wspólna walka. Blaze nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. A także zastanawiać się, czy gdzieś nie popełnił błędu. Czy na pewno dał z siebie wszystko? Czy wysłuchał każdej komendy? Czy czegoś nie pominął? Czy... spełnił wymagania swojej trenerki? Swojej trenerki... Tak. Lena była jego trenerką. Jego partnerką. Jego przyjaciółką. Jedyną, nawet jeśli nie pamiętała. Nie musiała pamiętać. Tamtego dnia Blaze poprzysiągł sobie, że gdy Lena wyruszy w podróż, on będzie razem z nią. Bez względu na wszystko. Bez względu na to, którego Pokemona wybierze. Wyruszy z nią. Koniec. A Blaze zawsze spełniał obietnice, zwłaszcza te, które składał przed samym sobą. Albo Leną. To ona nadała mu imię. Imię. Nigdy nie sądził, że mógłby jakieś dostać. To zdawało się być takie... nierealne. A jednak. Nazywał się Blaze. Był Charmander'em o imieniu Blaze. Cieszyło go to, nawet, jeśli nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Czuł się inny. Specjalny. Specjalny dla Leny. Nie był już takim zwykłym Charmander'em. Był Blaze'm, Charmander'em Leny... Te myśli powracały do niego jak bumerang. Cały czas. Ledwo odrzucił je na moment, a one już były z powrotem. Denerwował go nieco fakt, że był tym tak podekscytowany. To przecież głupie. Wszyscy ludzie mają imiona, ale nie cieszą się tak bardzo z tego powodu. Wszyscy ludzie, ale nie wszystkie Pokemony... Blaze podniósł się, westchnął i przeciągną, zwracając przy okazji na siebie uwagę dwóch trenerek. Ups. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, po czym podszedł do Leny, która trzymała się jedną ręką za głowę. Zapewne ją bolała. Mimo to, dziewczyna pogłaskała go po głowie, jakby zapewniając, że nic jej nie jest. Rzucił Jace wściekłe spojrzenie, którego najwyraźniej nie zauważyła, bo dziewczyny dalej rozmawiały, ale nie słuchał ich. Jak. Ten. Człowiek. Mógł. Upuścić. Jego. Trenerkę. To było niewybaczalne. Jak można być aż takim niezdarą? Gdyby był większy, sam mógłby zanieść Lenę. Wtedy miałby pewność, że jest w dobrych rękach. Nie mógł przecież zaufać dopiero co poznanej dziewczynie, która śmiała się co chwila, jakby była chora psychicznie. Musiał jak najszybciej ewoluować, by zapewnić Lenie odpowiednią opiekę i ochronę. Ewoluować... Jak zwykle, łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Wciąż na takie rzeczy był zbyt słaby. Zbyt słaby, co niemal doprowadzało go do furii. Jak może bronić Leny, skoro jest... taki. Z frustracji miał ochotę podpalić pierwszą lepszą rzecz lub istotę, bądź też zacząć krzyczeć, jednak musiał nauczyć się samokontroli. W innym przypadku mógłby zranić nie tylko wroga czy przeciwnika, ale również Lenę. A na to nie mógł pozwolić. Nigdy. - Decyzja zapadła - oznajmiła Lena, uderzając pięścią w otwartą dłoń niczym sędzia. Blaze, podobnie jak i Pika, Kyuubi, Charles oraz Growlithe, natychmiast skupił spojrzenie na niebieskowłosej trenerce, która uśmiechała się szeroko. - Jaka? - zapytał, chociaż wiedział, że z jego pyska wydobyło się tylko nic Lenie nie mówiące "Chaar?" Mimo to, dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby dokładnie wiedziała, co Blaze ma na myśli. - Idziemy coś zjeść - wyjaśniła, powstrzymując śmiech. W sumie, to nie miał nic przeciwko przekąszeniu czegoś. Musi mieć siłę do obrony Leny. *** Wciąż nie był pewien, czy dobrze postąpił. Nie chodziło o Jocelyn. Growlithe był przekonany, iż jest ona bardzo dobrą osobą. Dziwną, ale dobrą. To było pewne. Nie czuł się jednak najlepiej w towarzystwie pozostałych Pokemonów oraz tej drugiej trenerki, Leny. Ale w szczególności niepokoił go Blaze. Fakt, że po walce stracił przytomność, jednak bardzo szybko się obudził i był w stanie obserwować wszystko z PokeBalla, znajdującego się w kieszeni Jocelyn. Widział wiele dziwnych Pokemonów. Bardziej lub mniej poważnych, pewnych siebie i tchórzliwych, lubiących pozostawać w cieniu czy też znajdować się w centrum uwagi; troskliwych i okrutnych, ale to było coś innego. Zupełnie innego. To był, paradoksalnie, najzimniejszy Pokemon jakiego w życiu miał okazję spotkać. Nie był w stanie wyczytać z jego twarzy kompletnie nic. Zero. Brak jakichkolwiek emocji. Jakby na czas walki wyrzucił je wszystkie. Wykonywał wszystkie polecenia bez mrugnięcia. Tak jak trenerka sobie tego życzyła. Podczas walki zachowywał się jak... jak... maszyna. Bezwzględna. Pozbawiona wszystkiego co ludzkie bądź pokemonie. Gdy Lena zemdlała, Blaze jako jeden z pierwszych do niej podbiegł. Ślepy zauważyłby, ze mu na niej zależało. Tylko na niej. To było niepokojące. A nawet przerażające. Nie zapomniał wzroku Charmandera, gdy Jocelyn niechcący upuściła Lenę. Te oczy będą go prześladowały do końca życia w koszmarach. Ich właściciel nie był normalny. Bał się o siebie... ale jeszcze bardziej bał się o Jocelyn. Ta wariatka wiele dla niego ryzykowała. Nikt wcześniej czegoś takiego nie robił. Nawet nie próbował. A ona go uratowała, chociaż wcale nie musiała. Od początku była w stosunku do niego przyjaźnie nastawiona. Gdy pomyślał, co ten psychopatyczny Pokemon należący do towarzyszki Jocelyn mógł jej zrobić, czuł, że ogień pali go od wewnątrz. Nie pozwoli, by Blaze choćby tknął Jocelyn pazurem. Nie ufał również Lenie i pozostałym jej Pokemonom. Na pierwszy rzut oka zdawali się być nieszkodliwi, ale wszystko mogło się okazać zupełnie inne. Nie raz się w życiu przekonał, że pozory bywają mylące. Nie chciał, by płaciła za to Jocelyn. Kłapnął pyskiem, idąc za trenerkami, na szczęści nikt tego nie zauważył. Podjął decyzję. Będzie bronił Jocelyn. Przed wrogami. Przed złymi ludźmi. Przed złymi Pokemonami. A przede wszystkim, przed Blaze'm. Sądził, że nikt nie zauważył pierwszego kłapnięcia, ani tego drugiego, które było zaraz za nim. Miał ochotę zatrzymać się. Albo uciec. Lepiej uciec. Jak najdalej. Całą siłą woli powstrzymywał się od tego oraz drżenia. Blaze zauważył. *** Dlaczego tak trudno zrozumieć samców... - I wtedy jak mu przywaliłem Piorunem, to leżał aż dziesięć minut na ziemi i podnieść się nie chciał! - opowiadał wielce podekscytowany Pika. - Wyobrażasz to sobie? Ci ludzie mają zerową odporność na ataki elektryczne! Może dlatego, że są ludźmi?, pomyślała Vulpix, ale nie wypowiedziała tego na głos. Żółta mysz już chyba pół godziny opowiadała o swoim życiu w towarzystwie profesora Elma, co lisicę tylko irytowało. Zdecydowanie koloryzował, poza tym, kogo to niby miało obchodzić? - Aż się wtedy zacząłem martwić, czy nie przesadziłem, bo tak nie wstawał i nie wstawał... Ale ostatecznie wstał, poprzeklinał ze dwie minuty i gdzieś poszedł. - Pokemon roześmiał się. - Ech, ci ludzie... Vulpix przewróciła oczami, powstrzymała się jednak od zgryźliwego komentarza. Nie chciała stwarzać problemów w grupie. Chcąc, nie chcąc, musieli się dogadać. Byli drużyną, czy tego chciała, czy nie. - Kyuubi, coś się stało? - zapytał Pika, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi. Kyuubi. No tak. Wciąż trudno było jej się przyzwyczaić do imienia. To nie do końca tak, że jej się nie podobało, chociaż nie wątpiła, że Lenę stać na coś więcej niż "Kyuubi". Nigdy wcześniej nie miała imienia. Przyzwyczaiła się, że wszyscy wołali ją Vulpix. Oczywiście, gdyby ewoluowała, wszyscy wołaliby na nią Ninetales, do czego musiałaby się przyzwyczaić, ale na pewno było jej to znacznie bliższe niż jakieś "Kyuubi". Skąd ta dziewczyna brała pomysły na imiona? Któż to wie... - Kyuubi? Hej, Kyuubi! Pobudka! Pika do Kyuubi, obudź się! - wykrzykiwał Pichu, skacząc przy niej. Wykrzykiwał to imię raz za razem, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę Vulpix, która zagryzła wargę, próbując nie wybuchnąć. Kyuubi. Kyuubi. Kyuubi. KYUUBI. Ciągle powtarzał to imię, coraz bardziej denerwując jego właścicielkę... Nie. - Przestaniesz wreszcie?! - wykrzyknęła, zatrzymując się gwałtownie i odwracając w stronę myszy. Stanęła na lekko zgiętych łapach. Głowę trzymała nisko, w porównaniu do reszty ciała. Najeżyła się niczym przerażony kot. Warczała. Miała tego dosyć. Koniec. - Nie. Jestem. Kyuubi. - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Najchętniej rzuciłaby się myszy do gardła, jednak jej wybuch spowodował niemałe poruszenie. Nawet trenerki odwróciły się, chcąc zobaczyć, o co chodzi. - Kyuubi, coś się stało? - zapytała zdziwiona Lena. Tego już było za wiele. Nienawidziła tego imienia i nienawidziła trenerki, która je wymyśliła. Odwróciła się w stronę niczego nierozumiejącej dziewczyny, która kucała, wyciągając rękę do lisicy, w celu uspokojenia jej. Vulpix, czując coraz większą złość, ugryzła dziewczynę w otwartą dłoń. Lena pisnęła zaskoczona, natychmiast zabierając rękę. Spojrzała przerażona, jak z kilku dziurek wypływają cieniutkie strużki krwi. Vulpix ugryzła ją głębiej, niż się spodziewała, co nie spowodowało u lisicy poczucia winy. Chciała uciec jak najdalej od trenerów i udomowionych Pokemonów, jednak nie mogła nic zrobić, gdyż poczuła niespodziewany ból w karku. Osunęła się na podłogę, a cały świat spowiła ciemność. *** Part II Teraz to już się kompletnie pogubił. Jace jest dziwna? Okej. Charles to idiota? Jasne. Psychopata Blaze? Dobra. Growlithe ma zawał? Czemu nie. Lenie odbija podczas walki, po czym traci przytomność? Spoko. Ale co, na Lugię, stało się z Kyuu... Vulpix?! Lepiej jej tak nie nazywać, pomyślał szybko. Natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, jakie to głupie. Przecież ona nie czyta mu w myślach! Chyba... Ale lepiej nie ryzykować. Pika spojrzał jeszcze raz na nieprzytomną Kyuu... Vulpix, leżącą na ziemi. Obok stał, przypatrując się jej uważnie, Blaze. Growlithe z kolei przyglądał się Charmander'owi, czekając na jakiś podejrzany ruch. Charles schował się za Jace, która była zbyt zaskoczona tym co zaszło, aby się odezwać (a to ci dopiero!) i tylko mrugała szybko, jakby nie dowierzając. Lena szybko machała dłonią (jakby to miało jej pomóc) z grymasem na twarzy. Pika podejrzewał, że próbowała zrozumieć, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Zdążył zorientować się, że dziewczyna lubi znać przyczyny różnych wydarzeń. Rozmawiała z nim częściej niż z innymi, więc wiedział swoje. - Trzeba to zdezynfekować - powiedziała Jocelyn, budząc wszystkich z tego dziwnego stanu. Lena potrząsnęła szybko głową, wracając do rzeczywistości, po czym przytaknęła. Wyjęła z kieszeni PokeBall i przywróciła do niego Vulpix. Wyprostowała się. - Pójdę do Siostry Joy. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Na pewno ma wodę utlenioną, albo spirytus. Znajdą się też jakieś plastry. - Serio tak uważasz? A na co taki sprzęt pielęgniarce? - rzuciła Jace, unosząc lekko brwi, jakby nie dowierzała. Pika nie mógł stwierdzić, czy Jace tylko żartuje, czy naprawdę jest tak tępa. - No nie wiem, nie wiem, ale można mieć nadzieję, prawda? - odparła Lena, po czym skręciła w ciemny korytarz po prawej. Pika już miał za nią iść, gdy ta, jakby czytając mu w myślach, odwróciła się jeszcze w ich stronę. - Pika, Blaze, idźcie z Jace, zaraz do was dołączę. Dziewczyna machnęła ręką na pożegnanie, idąc dalej. I tyle ją widzieli.